


To Stand and Stare

by MrsCake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: just a short little story i wrote a few years ago
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17





	To Stand and Stare

To Stand and Stare

Severus stalked the corridors, as was his want. Until his world went black. He could hear, and feel. He felt himself gently levitate and moved, but no words were spoken.  
He felt himself placed back on the floor. He felt the spell lift.  
He didn’t turn around.

“What is the meaning of this? I have no time for such tom foolery.”  
Warm arms, strong warm arms wrapped around him from behind, he could feel feet knocking his legs. Whoever it was, was levitating slightly off the floor to rest his head atop of Severus’s own.  
Then he spoke.  
“What is this life if, full of care,  
We have no time to stand and stare.

No time to stand beneath the boughs  
And stare as long as sheep or cows.

No time to see, when woods we pass,  
Where squirrels hide their nuts in grass.

No time to see, in broad daylight,  
Streams full of stars, like skies at night.

No time to turn at Beauty's glance,  
And watch her feet, how they can dance.

No time to wait till her mouth can  
Enrich that smile her eyes began.

A poor life this is if, full of care,  
We have no time to stand and stare.”

Severus was stunned, no one had ever quoted poetry at him or to him before. But the voice wasn’t done.

“I want you to know that because of you, I no longer have a poor life, I take the time to stop and stare, to gaze upon beauty. I always gaze upon you.”  
The man was leaving, Severus whipped around just in time to see a whip of red robes and black hair, and he smiled. Turning back to the view from the astronomy tower where he’d been brought, Severus reflected, that possibly, just possibly, the world was worth looking at, and parts or rather person’s, one person, was worth staring at.

Fin

**Leisure**

**What is this life if, full of care,**   
**We have no time to stand and stare.**

**No time to stand beneath the boughs**   
**And stare as long as sheep or cows.**

**No time to see, when woods we pass,**   
**Where squirrels hide their nuts in grass.**

**No time to see, in broad daylight,**   
**Streams full of stars, like skies at night.**

**No time to turn at Beauty's glance,**   
**And watch her feet, how they can dance.**

**No time to wait till her mouth can**   
**Enrich that smile her eyes began.**

**A poor life this is if, full of care,**   
**We have no time to stand and stare.**

**William Henry Davies**


End file.
